The Seeker
by Rising dreams
Summary: This story starts during the finals of the chunnin exams. While Naruto and his team are trying their best to survive the ninja world, how much can this mysterious stranger change their lives? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a story so if u feel anything is unclear or requires more details please be free to tell so. Criticism is appreciated.

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**THE SEEKER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WHO IS SHE?**

Just another day. A man rather advanced in his ages sighed. Even though he was the Hokage it didn't mean that he never grew tired and the thoughts roaming in his mind right now were taking a toll at him. Tomorrow was the final round for the Chunin exams and even though he had done all the arrangements and taken a good care of security something just didn't feel right. Moreover the reports from spies weren't too bright either. He had just doubled the numbers of ANBU at the gate and surrounding areas and just hoped that his suspicions would turn out to be wrong. He sighed once again thinking that only if the fourth was alive he could be resting at his home right now. A glance at the watch told him that it was 8'o clock already and with the amount of paperwork in his hand he wasn't going to get his rest anytime soon. With a third sigh he started reading the report that was strewn on his desk.

Suddenly a page of paper materialized right in front of him but that wasn't the queer part of it at all. Strangely enough, no smoke or chakra surrounded it to indicate that some ninja had sent it to him. He knew there was only one person capable of sending such messages and surely the golden feminine handwriting on the paper confirmed his train of thoughts. It carried just few words:

_I need an immediate audience with you. Shall arrive after 5 minutes._

Years had passed since he was first introduced to her, more like her ancestor, but he still couldn't believe her existence. He wondered what the reason of her arrival could be. It has already been quiet a while since she set a foot here and her arrival was always like a premonition of something big to happen. "Oh god, don't let any harm befall this village", he silently prayed.

After exact 5 minutes he felt a presence in his office and his eyes settled on possibly the most beautiful woman of all scenarios. As if on the cue of her arrival he slowly stood up and bowed in front of the lady.

"Please sir, I have already mentioned this quite a few times. I am not my ancestor and don't certainly wish for anyone to bow to me."

"You sure are not your ancestor madam as on her arrival I was immediately asked to bend low in front of her by her guards. You on the contrary seem to be quite against the tradition."

"That's quite true but my beliefs are not the topic to be discussed right now. I have some rather important matters at hand and they happen to greatly concern you and your village. With the limited time at our hand it is best if we take the direct this conversation towards them."

"Most certainly, my lady."

**Next day**

Everyone was waiting for the next match to commence but one of the fighters was still missing. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara were the ones up for the fight but the former mentioned was nowhere to be seen. Just as the examiner was about to disqualify the said Uchiha a few leaves started to spin right in the centre of stadium revealing two shinobis. Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha had finally graced everyone with their presence. After an exchange of few words Kakashi found himself in the stands with Sakura, Guy, Lee, Ino and Choji. Just when the match was about to start, a panting Naruto and Shikamaru appeared behind them.

"Kakashi sensei, you must call off the match. That Gaara would kill Teme."

With the scenes of Gaara's brutal murder of two shinobis still fresh in his mind it was taking all of Naruto's will power not to start shaking out of fear. He was already feeling hell worried about Sasuke and wished nothing more but to get Sasuke back alive after this match.

While Kakashi appeared to be contemplating over Naruto's suggestion a soft voice interrupted the silence.

"Nothing's gonna happen to Sasuke, Naruto, at least not till you and Sakura are willing to fight for him."

All heads turned together to see the source of the voice and barely managed to keep their jaws from hitting the floor. Their in front of them stood an incarnation of the most beautiful goddess ever seen. She had fair skin, a delicately shaped face, deep light brown eyes and her brownish black hairs ending just above her waist were swaying in the wind.

She wore a long top that brought out her figure beautifully with a silver belt on her waist that gave it a look of a top attached to a skirt. With contrasting coloured slacks and slight heels she very well defined the best wardrobe. Sight of her was so mesmerizing that the initial shock of her words was nearly forgotten. A soft voice once again interrupted everyone's train of thoughts.

"Anyways, could you all tell me if anyone of you happened to use their chakra before coming here?"

They all knew that they didn't need to answer her but something about her spoke of both power and goodwill in such a manner that they all found themselves answering her question. Ino and Sakura gave a slight shake of their head to say no. Choji was too shocked to give a reaction while a collective "Yosh, no" was heard from Lee and Guy. Shifting her attention to the last standing person she patiently waited for his answer.

After a while Kakashi came up with a no too but the reaction he got was totally unexpected.

A slight chuckle was heard and it was soon followed by a sentence.

"I am real good at detecting lies and you are a bad liar Mr. Hatake."

"If you already knew that I was short on chakra then why ask the question in first place?"

"I was actually hoping for exact stats. But anyways"

And with that she extended her hand towards Kakashi. He first raised an eye brow (the only visible one) but then slowly took her hand. He had expected her to shake his hand or give an introduction but on the contrary as soon as he gripped her hand a weird golden glow surrounded their hands. And that was just the beginning of shock because he slowly started feeling his chakra level rise to normal. When his chakra was at its peak point she slowly withdrew her hand and turned as if to leave.

Getting out of the initial shock he stopped her in her tracks with his question.

"What did you just do?"

She turned once again and faced Kakashi saying "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. My chakra levels are back to normal despite the fact that they were greatly depleted just a while ago. What did you do? Transferred your chakra to me or what?" Kakashi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hm…, transferring the chakra, sounds interesting but unluckily I do not have any chakra to begin with."

And with that said she once again turned and went to the railings, leaning on them. All the shinobis back in the stands were left staring at her back.

As if feeling their stares she said, "You know there are better things to do than staring at my back. The match is beginning."

And sure enough, the match was getting started but when they turned back to look at her no one was there. She appeared to have disappeared with whatsoever no sign to tell that someone had been standing there just a second ago. Scratching their heads for some kind of explanation for this weird meeting everyone turned their attention back to the match.

Yet a question was wringing in everyone's mind.

"Who is she?"

No one was aware of a pair of eyes watching the match while standing on the roof of one of the stands.

She was now standing on the roof of one of the stands keenly watching the match that was unfolding before her. Watching Sasuke fight with such fervor she was drawn back into a flashback from four years ago.

_Flashback_

_Night of Uchiha massacre_

_Uchiha compound_

_She had just arrived at the spot and had watched the little boy fall against his brother. Apparently Itachi had used his Mangekyo Sharingan against him. As soon as Itachi disappeared she was by Sasuke's side who had fainted by then. His features spoke of agony. She couldn't believe that it was the same boy she had yesterday met at the park. She could practically feel his laughter wringing in her ears. She carefully scooped the little child in her arms and headed for where she believed she would find his elder brother._

_She was walking towards a clearing in the midst of a forest where two men stood right now. As she approached them, the younger one got into a fighting stance whereas the elder one bowed low to her. She sighed. Despite her repeated refusals the people who knew her identity kept bowing to her. She walked ahead and said in a slow voice "You could have gone easier on him."_

_Itachi who had by now let go of his fighting stance seeing that Hokage didn't mind her presence was shaken by those words but chose not to reply. Instead he turned to talk to the Hokage._

"_Lord Hokage, make sure my brother remains safe or I would not hesitate to attack the village. Also I do not wish him to know the truth behind today's events." With that said he took his leave._

"_Madam may I know what brings you here with Sasuke."_

"_As you know I am going to stay in this village for about a month. I propose to keep Sasuke under my care for a while. Seeing the current condition of Uchiha manor I don't think Sasuke will be going there anytime soon."_

"_If you wish so madam, I certainly don't have any objections but may I know your reason behind this decision."_

"_I saw this child fall and knowing that had I arrived sooner I could have changed things is killing me. Taking care of him is the least I can do for him. Besides I think he would need someone to guide him in future."_

_And with that said she too disappeared into a night. She reappeared before a large house that was situated in such a place that no one passed there till they are specifically coming here. She entered the house, took a flight of stairs and entered a bedroom that was situated at the end of the corridor. Putting the boy in bed, she sat beside him and started healing his injuries but instead of normal green glow that surrounded a medics hand while healing her hands were surrounded by a golden glow. After a while she stood up. Even though she had healed all his injuries she knew that would be of little help to recover from today's events. She was already expecting a big change in his personality. Slowly she made her way out of the room._

_Flashback end_

She wasn't deceived in her expectations as Sasuke woke up a lot more serious than he normally would. Even though Sasuke grew to be hard and stoic she still somehow always managed to put a smile on his face. After exactly a month she left and in next four years saw him just a few times. Mostly she was able to spare only a few hours at most but in those few hours she always successfully get him to relax and forget his big revenge.

Giving a last glance on his fighting form a small smile graced her lips as she turned away and disappeared from sight.

"You are in safe hands for now. I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**AN ENCOUNTER IN THE HOSPITAL**

It was the day after attack on Konoha. The whole village was moaning the death of their Hokage and many unnamed shinobis who had died protecting the village. The Hokage's funeral was to take place the day after so that all the injured could also pay their respects too.

After the grueling fight with Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all were left in the hospital. Sakura being the least injured hadn't need to stay at the hospital for more than few hours while Naruto had been discharged the next day after all his injuries had been miraculously healed by nine tails fox's chakra. Sasuke however was still in the hospital recovering.

At around 4 p.m. in the evening Sasuke, to his annoyance, found himself surrounded with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai (who was apparently trying to convince Kakashi for some weird contest), Asuma and Kurenai. He understood his team's presence their but why the hell were other senseis there. Unknown to him they had been guarding Sasuke and had decided to appear casually when they saw his team visiting him. Just when Sasuke was about to yell at everyone to get out of there, a figure appeared at the doorway.

"I see you are awake now."

She was the same person Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Gai had met yesterday. Even though they had met her before they were still in a shock from her beauty. At the sight of her everyone got into fighting stance surrounding Sasuke in a strategic manner.

"Um… Sasuke, Could you please tell your friends that I am not a threat?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw him nodding. Slowly he got out of his stance and made his way to the chair he was previously sitting on. Soon everyone followed the suit.

Seeing everyone back to their normal self but still alert she entered the room, drew a chair and sat next to Sasuke. Kakashi saw a change in Sasuke's eyes as if he was glad and relieved but soon dismissed the thought after Sasuke returned to his stoic look just a moment later. The woman by his side was now undoing his bandage and to everyone's amazement Sasuke made no effort to stop her even when she wasn't an authorized medic.

"So how have you been Sasuke?" she asked while undoing the last bandage on his arm.

"Fine."

She nodded her head and then placed her hands over a wound. A golden glow surrounded her hand as the wound began to close on an inhuman pace. She repeated the process with all his injuries. Seeing Sasuke getting healed at such a fast pace everyone was itching to know how she was doing it but all the adults chose to remain silent and watch. After all Sasuke apparently had no problem with the ongoing. When Naruto was about to shriek Sakura placed a firm hand on his mouth whispering him to stay quiet and letting go only when Naruto had nodded his head in response.

While she was healing Sasuke, a statement dropped out of his mouth.

"I thought you weren't coming here again."

Seeing Sasuke start a conversation everyone's eyes in the room were bulging out of their sockets except the person who was being addressed.

"I know the gap was longer this time but you of all people should understand my reasons. My work has been real hectic", she answered with a warm smile. Her smile increased her beauty tenfold. It wasn't a big one, just an indication that it was there.

"So how long you plan on staying here this time?" he asked with a frown on his face.

By this time she was finished with his injuries and there was no sign left to tell that he had been sitting there severely injured just a few moments ago.

"Seeing that I am not using time travel this time I'll be staying here for quiet a while. At least till the task I am here for is over." The word time travel caught everyone's attention and left them completely confused 'what on earth she is talking about'.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and asked, "And how long shall that be?"

"I can't give you an idea yet but it shall take a year at minimum."

Satisfied Sasuke nodded his head and resorted back to silence. This time she took the initiative in the conversation asking random things like his graduation, recent missions, his team and the strange thing was that she appeared to be well informed about everything. Sometimes Sasuke graced her with a statement in response and sometimes resorted to his characteristic 'hn'. Everyone else was listening to their conversation and to say that they were surprised was a horrible understatement. The world might have ended for them by now. Sasuke having a casual talk surely didn't find a place in their definition for normal.

They were now listening to a part of the conversation where she appeared to be reminiscing a memory; "You know the last time I met you, well on my return trip I was so lost in thoughts that I nearly messed it up and ended about ten years back in the past where a woman on seeing me appear out of nowhere pointed a finger at me and started shrieking at top of her voice "ghost, ghost". It later took me an hour of hearing her ranting before I convinced her that she must have seen an illusion. Her voice was so shrill that the thought of it still makes my ears ache"

After hearing her story while Naruto was trying to vainly contain his laughter (Sakura had been glaring at her) the strangest thing of all the weird happenings of the day occurred.

SASUKE SMILED.

Sure it was a small one but it was still there. At the sight Naruto immediately fell from the chair and pointed a shaking finger at Sasuke trying very hard to say something but apparently words were failing him. Sakura was barely containing her squeal of delight as her inner fan girl danced around in circles. None of the grown ups were able to keep surprise off their face not even Kakashi. Their state of non-occurrence was punctured by the reason of the smile.

"Finally a smile."

"Hn"

"And now we are back to square one. You know Sasuke I could write a whole book about your monosyllabic dictionary." She said with a fervor that told she meant every word she had said. Sasuke responded with his traditional smirk.

Her eyes softened a while later as she addressed Sasuke saying "You know a lot of people say that it is hard to make an Uchiha smile. I don't believe them. Those people just don't know what to do. You have a nice smile. I really never figured out why you keep it hidden."

"Like you hide your pain." Sasuke asked back. Sasuke hadn't meant to say that words. They had just fallen out of his mouth against his will. With Sasuke's retort Kakashi noticed that a sad smile was now gracing her lips as if desperately trying to hide how hurt she felt with the statement.

"I don't hide it. There just isn't anyone to see through it."

A thick silence fell around the room after last two statements.

After a minute her smile was back in her place as she teased Sasuke a little about his fan girls chasing him when he was a kid and he resorted to hide in a shopping centre till the coast was clear. Sasuke sent his coldest glares at her but she didn't flinch. After a little laughter she said;

"Well it's nearly time for me to head back now though I guess I should introduce myself to your friends who have been so patient through my entire visit."

With that she finally turned to everyone else introducing her self; "My name's Naomi Sasaki. That's first name first. Glad to see you all."

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai didn't bother introducing themselves as they knew she recognized then after yesterday's conversation. Asuma and Kurenai said their names. After that Kakashi asked a question to her; "where are you from?"

"Well, I am not affiliated to any village though I have visited Konoha often."

Seeing that Naruto was also about to ask something she slightly shook her head saying,

"I am sorry but I can't settle your curiosities right now as I am running out of time but just know that I am a friend." with that she turned back to Sasuke;

"I guess I'll be going then. But remember Sasuke even if I have healed you, don't you dare get out of bed before an hour or I'll myself ensure that you have your rest." With that she started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Sasuke looked a bit hesitant to continue bit still said, "Would you come to my training day after tomorrow. I'll be training with Kakashi sensei." By now everyone was thinking that they were having some weird dream.

"Sure, after the funeral ceremony right but only if your sensei is comfortable with it."

They together looked at Kakashi who after some time agreed with a slight tilt of his head in acceptance.

"Bye then. See you tomorrow Sasuke." And with that she disappeared just outside the door leaving many curious people in her wake.

A few minutes later Kakashi asked Sakura and Naruto that shouldn't they be helping around the village in the recovery from war? Both of them immediately stood up, said their farewells and exited from hospital seconds later.

With only the Jonin left, Kakashi thought it was time to find out as much information about the visitor as he can though he knew the only source right now was the stoic Uchiha who might not be very cooperative. Seeing Sasuke talk so casually had been a real shock but now he was hoping that Sasuke would keep up that attitude for a little longer.

"Sasuke, just understand that what I am going to ask next is for security purposes and it would be best for everyone if you cooperate." Kakashi started cautiously. With Kakashi's statement Sasuke turned to face to him but said nothing whatsoever as if waiting for Kakashi to continue. Kakashi obliged going direct to the point now.

"We want you to tell us all that you know about the visitor you just had."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows saying "Naomi?"

"Yes."

"I can't, sensei." With that he looked away from his sensei. Kakashi sighed. He knew Sasuke wouldn't talk easily but he had not foreseen a blank refusal. He might as well start with persuasion because honestly though she was very nice he had a feeling that she could be a formidable opponent if working against them.

"Sasuke, now listen here. I met Naomi yesterday too. She claimed not to have any chakra but still has no problem with healing or teleportation. She even regenerated my chakra within seconds giving no explanation and seeing that I had to use the chakra seconds later it wouldn't be a wrong assumption that she already knew that I would need it soon. With the current situation the village is in you should realize that for the sake of the security of the village we really can't take the risk of standing in darkness so it shall be best if you cooperate and tell us all that you can about her."

With the every word Kakashi said Sasuke had been growing more and more impatient and couldn't hear his voice any longer. Trying very hard to control his anger he began in a formidable tone;

"Sensei when I said, I can't, I meant it. I can not explain who or what she is. Not because I don't wish to or Naomi's stopping me but because I really don't understand her myself." He stopped to look at the faces around him and then continued.

"You want to know all that I know about her then here are the facts. I met her first a day before Uchiha massacre and she seemed a casual civilian to me. The next time I saw her was when I woke up after the massacre and apparently she had taken the charge of looking after me for a while. For the time I stayed with her I noticed that she appeared to be incredibly powerful even if she wasn't a shinobi. She can do all weird kind of things from flying herself to making other objects soar. The only person except me she met from Konoho was the third Hokage who apparently respected her enough to bow to her every time he saw her even after her constantly expressed displeasure against the custom. I remember once asking her who she was. She tried to explain it to me but I barely understood anything. It's all so unbelievable that it would be best for her to explain it to you." He paused for a while and saw others desperately trying to make heads and tails of his talk. He then continued further.

"Also, just know this sensei you won't find any information on her till she is willing to trust you with it. Spying on her is no use cause you already know she doesn't rely on chakra or chakra signatures in any form. Drawing her in a fight shall only be a foolish act as I believe her to be very powerful, much powerful than any person I have ever met. If my words are unbelievable to you than just wait till she explains her existence to you. I still can't believe it until she is standing in front of me. You suspect her to be a danger, well just let go of that notion because she is someone who doesn't indulge in a fight till it's the last option. Also she has an uncanny ability of seeing the true self of a person and you really can't put on a façade against her. To coat it all she can see through people's thoughts with no effort at all though she usually doesn't prefer to do so."

Everyone was shocked into silence for like nth time today partially to see Uchiha talk so much and partially by his words. Sasuke who was now at the verge of losing his temper further added his voice dripping with venom;

"Now if you don't mind I need to have some rest or Naomi's gonna return back here true to her word." With that he closed his eyes and laid back clearly not in a mood for further interrogation. One hour and he would be out of this place.

The rest four now stood up taking their leaves while their minds were practically buzzing with today's events and Sasuke's words. One thing was sure that they needed to solve this mystery soon.

Kakashi was lying on his bed still in his uniform. After seeing Sasuke he too had joined Naruto and Sakura around the village and was now tired. His thoughts had drifted back to Naomi and more he thought about her, more confused he became. 'That girl not only had weird powers but a strange aura too. She just appears to carry a feeling of peace and serenity with her as if nothing would go wrong in her presence'.

'Even after putting the events together and looking through them again and again he still couldn't figure out a logical explanation and Sasuke's outburst just made it even more confusing. Do heck with it. He shall see her day after tomorrow so best he could do now is observe her closely every chance he got'. And with that he got up to change and go to sleep.


End file.
